


Routines of the Most Unprofessional Sort

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Space Boyfriends, Implied Sexual Content, Kylux - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost routine at this point; Hux waking up first, fussing about, rudely awakening Kylo, all the while griping about one thing or another.</p><p>It was a routine Ren loved to hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routines of the Most Unprofessional Sort

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how I adore those love/hate relationships.

He awoke to his robes being hurled at his face.

Though a rather graceless and irritating way to wake it, it was hardly unexpected. When not plagued with nightmares, Kylo Ren was quite the heavy sleeper, and when he _was_ plagued with said nightmares, he would eventually fall asleep back in the early hours of the morning, exhausted physically and emotionally. So either way, he almost consistently slept through the alarm that blared loud and unceremoniously. Though arguably, it hardly matter to him; it wasn't his alarm. The alarm sung out only to awake General Hux, to signify that another long and highly productive day stretched ahead of him.

Hux was always the one to shut the alarm off.

Kylo grabbed fistfuls of his robes, dragging them away from his face. He inhaled deeply before blearily opening his eyes.

His gaze focused on the General, already rushing briskly around the room, gathering up paperwork whilst trying to tidy up the mess from the night before simultaneously. Kylo would be amazed if anyone could find him someone that was a larger control freak than General Hux. And then he'd proceed to avoid that someone. (Hux was bad enough.)

"Well, are you going to get up this morning, Lord Ren?"

Only Hux could pull off using the title so condescendingly.

"Good morning to you, too," Kylo muttered, swinging his long legs over the bed and standing. He stood on the balls of his feet, arms elegantly raised above his head, stretching until his shoulders popped. Hux always hated the sound. So it was all round satisfying.

"Alright, good morning, _dearest_ ," Hux spat out impatiently, eyes trained on the mirror as he checked over his appearance. "Now will you please hurry up? You're still lounging around and I need to leave ten minutes ago."

Ren drowned out the words, as usual (and Hux was never late so it wasn't true anyway). It was almost routine at this point; Hux waking up first, fussing about, rudely awakening Kylo, all the while griping about one thing or another.

It was a routine Ren loved to hate.

Coming to stand behind the older man, he dipped his head slightly, lips close to Hux's ear. "You look fine," Kylo reminded him, voice rich with sarcasm, pressing a brief kiss to the skin behind the ear before moving away.

Hux barely responded to the gesture. " _I know_ ," he replied sharply. Completely serious, completely confident. "That's why I'm looking at my reflection."

That made the knight roll his eyes as he scooped up the rest of his attire from the floor. Hux was too narcissistic for his own good. But, even Kylo had to admit, he wore it wonderfully well.

At this point, Hux had finally pulled his gaze from his reflection, now watching Ren as he tried in vain to hastily dress himself, almost getting tangled more than once. Hux always told him he wore too many garments. And he was probably right, too.

The General continued to stare. Impatiently. Kylo half expected him to come over and finishing dressing him himself.

Hux wasn't that generous.

No, instead he donned his usual sneer, arms folded across his chest. "Am I wasting my breath by telling you to leave early if you're going to stay the night?"

 _Yes._ The man said it every damned time. Another constant of their routine, one Kylo truly loathed. _"It would be very unprofessional if we were seen leaving the same quarters. This can't become a habit."_

Whenever they fucked in Ren's room, the General was always gone before morning.

"You waste your breath with every sentence that leaves your mouth," Kylo replied in a very blasé manner, the corners of his lips curling up like ribbons. This was a personal game of his, you see – a very fun one; just how much could he prod and poke and the glowering General before he snarled?

The insult worked. Routine, of course. Hux fumed, obviously caught between wanting to throw an even snarkier comment at the knight and punching him in the face.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Hux seemingly decided to avoid falling for the game. "By the way," he said coolly, "your temporary ban from the cafeteria ends today. If you want it to remain that way, I advise you to refrain from destroying anymore water coolers... or people drinking from them."

"I still stand by my story of them walking into my lightsaber," Kylo replied, completely nonchalant as he fastened his cloak.

Hux sniffed, tugging on his gloves, methodical and precise. "Mm, well, the other superior officers aren't too fond of that retelling of the story," he hummed.

Kylo nearly scoffed. As if he cared what any of the superior officers thought anyway. He hardly cared what Hux though as it was.

The General strode past him them, back over to his desk to retrieve his greatcoat from where it draped atop of his chair. Kylo followed silently, watching as Hux quickly shrugged it over his shoulders, immediately creating the illusion that he was larger, taller – more intimidating – than he really was.

And when he turned back around, he was suddenly assaulted by a pair of lips upon his own.

Another little game of Kylo's, catching Hux off guard. The man was all about control, with schedules and planners, marking out exactly what needed to be done and when it would be completed. Ren thoroughly enjoyed taking away that control. Stripping away his composed manner, forcing him to snap. To deviate from the orderly, almost obsessive compulsive, agenda he had for everything, including his emotions. Though his sharp and strategic mind prevented Hux from being too hindered by the unexpected, Kylo took immense pleasure in the fact that an unexpected kiss could almost throw the General into a state of panic.

The panic never lasted too long, however.

In a mere seconds, from when their lips first made contact, the General was already pressed sharply up against the taller man. One gloved hand at his hip, the other twisted tightly through Ren's dark, unruly hair. Kylo kept his hands firmly planted on Hux's shoulder, forcing him against the desk in a not too gentle manner. They remained locked in an intense game of dominance, all teeth and growls and drawing blood, a game they both would always lose. He broke the kiss, suddenly, lips now on Hux's clean shaven jaw, trailing along sloppily.

Hux eventually sighed, from regret or impatience, Ren wasn't sure, and rested both his hands on the other man's chest, easing him back. But not before catching one more quick kiss, upon his lips, once more.

Though slightly disappointed the little affair hadn't gone on longer, Ren still found joy in the way Hux's cheeks flushed lightly. "Weren't you leaving, General?" He crooned lowly, a dark eyebrow arched. It wasn't often he was in a position to be patronising.

Hux recovered from his moment of flustered lust, his face twisting into that ugly scowl. His foul expressions made him look so much older. "Try not to destroy too much of my ship today," he warned, though the tone lacked any real exasperation, as if he knew it was already a lost cause. He gathered up what he needed on his desk, hesitating slightly, looking as if he wanted to stay and clean up some more if the time allowed.

"Since you asked so nicely, I might consider it," Ren mused, moving away briefly to collect his mask, tucking it under his arm for the moment.

Their eyes met once more. Hux seemed to find that last comment humorous; Kylo swore he saw the glimpse of a smile instead of the General's usual sneer. It didn't really reach his eyes though. Few of his smiles ever did. "How very considerate of you," he murmured, lifting a hand to cuff Kylo's cheek, rather roughly, though perhaps meaning to be affectionate.

One last gesture before the niceties vanished completely.

With a sharp turn of his heel, he strode to the door, tapping at the access pad on the side. "Lock the door before you leave, please." And with that, General Hux marched down the hall, reports in one hand, his datapad in the other. The epitome of professionalism and dignity. And everything else Kylo wasn't.

The routine was over.

Kylo watched as Hux disappeared down the hallway, noting that there was no one else in sight, as usual. Not wanting to risk someone seeing him, he quickly ducked his head back in the room before slipping on his helmet. He didn't care if anyone saw him leaving Hux's room; he didn't care what any of the crew thought at all. He didn't care if they were all blatantly aware that the two were fucking. It didn't affect him. And he didn't care how it affected the General. Kylo very much enjoyed how _unprofessional_ and _undignified_ it was. Another game to play with Hux, another way to toy with the control.

He did, however, care if someone saw him without his mask on. But that was _completely different_.

Stepping out of Hux's quarters, Kylo locked the door behind him, just as the General had asked. And he certainly hasn't asked because Kylo consistently forgot to do so when not reminded. He hadn't.

He was to train today, like many of the other days past. Not a specific order but something he prioritised as important to him. He strove to be at the peak of his physicality. Though he was yet to beat Phasma on the track, and on the weights... and in every push up competition they had.

As he strolled confidently to the training rooms, he briefly pondered over the possibly of Hux coming to watch him train (he always argued Ren could never be left alone in a room with such expensive equipment). Though it was doubtful; Hux mentioned his busy schedule the night before.

Kylo's day suddenly seemed painfully longer. And truthfully, he was already counting down the hours until he could bother Hux once more.

**Author's Note:**

> There will most likely be more of this to come...


End file.
